Spinal fusion have been known as a procedure providing stabilization of the spine for sufferers of ailments such as scoliosis, or other pathologic curvatures of the spine. Initially in performing this procedure, supplemental bone is laid down and plates and/or screws, which are configured to receive a rod, are inserted into the vertebrae of the spine so that the spine is stabilized and/or fixed from thither curvature by means of arresting further spinal growth. The plates are specifically configured to specially designed pedicles that protrude from a posterior part of the spine. Spinal fusion, used to treat scoliosis and other pathologies of the spine, is utilized in mature patients wherein the spine is fully grown. However, it is not particularly well suited for juvenile patients wherein the spine is still growing.
Adolescent idiopathic scoliosis is the prevalent form of scoliosis and typically occurs after the age of 10. Girls are more likely to develop this form of scoliosis which may have a genetic component as the cause. Although minor curvature of the spine may be caused by injury or infection, structural scoliosis of unknown origin, may result from any of a number of causes leading to its development. A healthy spine has a subtle S shape starting from the cervical spine down to the lumbar spine when viewed from the side and a largely straight line along the y-axis when viewed from front or back. Deviations of the spine from the y-axis, known as lateral curvature, are categorized as thoracic, lumbar, thoracolumbar and double. A minor curvature, defined as a deviation of the spine of 10% or less from the y-axis may be treated noninvasively through observation or bracing. Significant curvature, defined as greater than 10% deviation from the y-axis is largely treated surgically. Since scoliosis is a progressive condition, if left untreated may be debilitating effects on the entire body, including but not limited to, rib deformity, shortness of breath, digestive problems, chronic fatigue, acute or dull back pain, leg, hip, and knee pain, acute headaches, mood swings, and menstrual disturbances.
In light of the above, doctors have recently begun employing techniques on younger patients wherein patients must lie on their sides and plates and/or screws are attached to a lateral side body of the vertebrae. This procedure is however complicated and the lungs and other vital tissues being in the way while performing the task of inserting a plate and/or screws to a side, anterior or lateral portion of the spine. Specifically, the lung must often be collapsed and a sleeve inserted into the region allowing the surgeon to work through. However once completed, the side having the implant will have its growth halted in order to allow the opposite side to grow and “catch up” to the other side thereby straightening the curvature. Further complicating matters, the plates and/or screws configured to receive the rods have features and/or components that protrude and may aggravate lung and/or other adjacent tissues. One difference between the procedure of the present invention and the prior spinal fusion procedure, the metal rod of the prior art procedure is replaced by a cord, wherein the cord is more readily adjustable and is lower profile. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device and cord/band capable of comfortably performing the function of attaching to a vertebrae, on the side thereof, or to other bony structures or anatomy.